1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for incrementally increasing strength, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for incrementally increasing strength that include one or more magnetic, stackable micro-weights.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
The use of weights and other forms of resistance for weight training is well-known. Typically, a desired resistance for weight training is produced by loading a standard barbell with standard weights or by selecting a desired weight resistance on a cable-type weight training apparatus. Generally, increments of less than one and one quarter pounds are not available for adjusting the weight resistance of a standard barbell, and increments of less than five pounds are not available for adjusting the weight resistance of a cable-type weight training apparatus. Accordingly, while incremental weight systems for weight training have been disclosed, the smallest weight increment available for adjusting a desired exercise resistance of conventional barbell and cable systems is typically at least one and one quarter pounds. This is a substantial increase in exercise resistance, which could subject a user to considerable risks of injury. Typical injuries caused by weight lifting include tendon and ligament injuries. Tendons and ligaments are generally unable to handle such relatively larger increases in weight resistance as compared to muscle tissue. Thus, a user is often susceptible to tendon and ligament injury when increasing weight in conventional systems. Additionally, as a result of receiving approximately three to four time less blood flow than muscles, tendons and ligaments generally build in strength about three to four times slower than muscles.
Incremental weight increases smaller than one and one quarter pounds have been disclosed for use in some athletic training methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,396 discloses a weighted golf swing exercise club including a set of circular disks comprising one-ounce, two-ounce, four-ounce, eight-ounce, and sixteen-ounce weights. According to this patent, a golfer can strengthen muscles used in golf and reduce the risk of injury by practicing with (and gradually increasing the weight of) the weighted golf swing exercise club. The device is particularly designed to simulate a golf club. The device includes a regulation golf-club length shaft and grip and the weights are attached to an opposed end of the shaft, where the head of a golf club would otherwise be located.
More recently, weight increments less than one and one quarter pounds have been discussed in the context of more conventional weight training methods. For example, Ian K. Smith, M. D., advocates that a child's exercise intensity be increased in one or two pound increments. (See Ian K. Smith, M. D., Pumping Iron Jr., Time, Mar. 5, 2001, at 81.) However, a one or two pound increase in exercise resistance is often too large of an increase for adults, and such an increase in exercise resistance is proportionally larger for children. Undertaking such large increases in resistance results in increased risk of muscle, tendon, and/or ligament injury.
Commercially available weight lifting products such as the PlateMate® Hex and the PlateMate® Donut, which are available in increments ranging in weight from ⅝ pounds to 2.5 pounds, have been designed to address this problem. The vendor advocates that strength training with such incremental increases is a smarter and safer way to successful strength training that allows weight lifters to break through “the plateau” to achieve the highest level of success in weight training. However, the lowest available PlateMate® weight increment of ⅝ pounds is too large of a weight increase for most adult muscle groups, and is certainly too large of an increase for both children and persons rehabilitating injuries. Furthermore, if the lowest PlateMate® weight increment is to be used with a standard barbell, a weight lifter must increase exercise resistance by two times ⅝ pounds or by one and one quarter pounds. As previously discussed, this is a substantial increase in exercise resistance, and a weight lifter risks muscle, tendon, and/or ligament injury by undertaking such a large increase.
Additionally, it would be difficult if not impossible for a weight lifter to continuously increase exercise resistance between workouts by one and one quarter pounds or even by ⅝ pounds. If a weight lifter attempted to continuously increase exercise intensity between workouts by such an amount, the weight lifter's form will eventually deteriorate because of the additional weight, and the weight lifter's risk of injury will increase. Further, the PlateMate® weight products are not capable of stacking upon one another. Thus, because one cannot stack PlateMate® weight products upon one another, weight increments other than those directly available from the vendor cannot be used.
Additionally, removal of the PlateMate® weight from a plate weight, for example, can be difficult for a user, particularly youths and older users. The PlateMate® weight includes multiple magnets extending outwardly and disposed circumferentially about the weight. The user must magnetically decouple the PlateMate® weight from a standard plate weight by placing their fingers between the PlateMate® weight and the plate weight to disrupt the attractive force between PlateMate® weight and the plate weight. This often results in undesirable and sometimes painful pinching of the user's fingers between the magnet and the plate weight.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0040407 describes an incremental weight training apparatus that includes weighted disks having a central aperture adapted to receive a standard Olympic barbell and a slot extending from the center aperture to the perimeter of the disk adapted to fit onto a cable-type weight training apparatus. Such disk weights are not easily and securely attached to a weight training system, particularly when one or more of the disk weights are used in combination. For example, when applied to a barbell weight lifting apparatus a collar or other securing means is typically required to retain the disk weights and the plate weights on the bar. This, in turn, makes the removal or additional incremental adjustment of the disk weights more difficult, as the collar must first be removed and the disk weights removed from an end of the bar.